You are More
by broken-butterfliesx
Summary: "She really never got to know Callie, and always thought she was a little weird and didn't want to share her room, but after this talk she realized that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Callie was her sister permanently." Callie and Mariana have a talk, and discover new things about each other. Just a quick little one-shot.


**Hello everyone. I'm back with a new story -a one-shot- but a story nonetheless. Anyways I think one of my lovely reviewers said she wanted a Mariana/Callie sibling talk, and after listening to a specific song, I got inspired and made this.**

**I would have to say that the story line is after Mariana & Callie went to the party. Anyways, i'm really tired and wrote this at midnight so if I made any mistakes_ please_ let me know.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Mariana knew that she made a lot of mistakes in her life. She stole Jesus's pills to make some money to give to her mom who just took the money from her as if she was an ATM machine and not her daughter. She begged Callie to take her to a party, and she drank. Because of that, she ruined Jesus's and probably Lexi's life. She pushed away her one friend –no sister- who meant everything to her; who confided in her, who trusted her. And she could never forgive herself for that, no matter what.

Mariana knew that she was in all words: selfish, but she didn't want to admit that to herself or anyone else; because she couldn't stand her parents looking disappointed at her because she's not the little girl they knew. She didn't want that.

She stopped reading her magazine and looked at Callie's made bed; she knew that they weren't on the greatest terms, not since the latest stunt with the party, but she hoped that she would eventually forgive her.

And she did.

But somehow she just wasn't satisfied. For some reason she still felt guilty, even though Callie forgave her.

Why is that? She thought to herself and when in that moment that said person walked into her room and grunted while falling down on the bed. She rested her body on her elbows and saw Mariana looking at her, "What?" Callie asked Mariana; not in a mean way, but not in the softest way either. She wanted to know why Mariana was looking at her like she was a puzzle piece that she couldn't figure out.

Mariana shook her head and then just realized that she was looking at Callie strangely, and she knew Callie said something but she couldn't make it out. She looked at her confusingly.

Callie was a little bit annoyed right now, Callie just got into another fight with Wyatt and she wasn't on the best terms with Brandon. Not to mention her teachers were piling her with homework she didn't understand. She said to Mariana again, "Why were you looking at me all weird?"

And Mariana figured it out, but didn't know how to answer. "Umm… well, I was just thinking about the selfish things I did and I just wanted to say sorry, again. I should have never tricked you to taking me to that party. It was stupid. And I shouldn't have gotten drunk." Mariana confessed, looking straight at Callie.

Callie shrugged her shoulders, "Mariana, I forgave you, remember? I'm not mad at you anymore. You didn't get me in trouble. If you should apologize to anyone, it should be Jesus." Callie told her, laying on her stomach and getting out her English homework.

Even with Callie's second apology, she couldn't help but still feel guilty. She wanted to confide in someone, and while she and Callie didn't know each other well, she knew that Callie would be the one who understood the most. And she needed someone who understood. "Callie, can I talk to you?"

Callie looked up from her math homework and looked at her shockingly, "um… sure. What do you want to talk about?" Callie got up and sat on the edge of her bed, facing Mariana.

Mariana looked down, "You've done things you weren't proud of, right?"

Callie nodded after a moment, and told Mariana to continue with a second nod of her head, "Did you ever get over it?"

Callie thought about it for a moment. She did many things she wasn't proud of in her life, but in reality, she forgave herself. And she really didn't know why, she assumed that it was because of Jude. To be a caregiver towards him she couldn't keep living in the past, she had to focus on the present and because of that, her mind kind of forgave herself. She nodded her head, again.

Mariana then asked her, "How did you get over it so you don't feel like a horrible person?" Mariana begged Callie because she really wanted to know. She wanted to get rid of her guilty conscience.

Callie thought about it for a minute, and then stated, "I don't really know, to be honest. I did some things I wasn't proud of and I saw how they affected Jude, and I realized that to be there for Jude, I had to stop making mistakes and that I couldn't live in the past, anymore. So I went back into my past and really forgave myself by saying that it was in the past and I can't change it, no matter how hard I want to, and I just kind of accepted it." Callie said, she honestly didn't know how to word her answer. She was never asked that before.

Mariana nodded, glad that Callie understood what she was going through, "Callie, did you ever tell the people you hurt that you're sorry?"

Callie uttered, "Yeah. Some people, like the really big mistakes." Callie didn't want to lie to her, because to be honest, she didn't apologize to everyone- that would take 1,000 years.

"Did it help you feel better?" Mariana requested.

"Yeah, a little bit. I mean knowing that they forgave me helped. But there is one thing I learned, Mariana. That even if everyone forgave you, you're never going to get past it unless you learn to forgive yourself." Mariana froze, really listening to Callie words. Callie continued on, "It took me a long time to learn this but: you don't live in the past anymore and if you really want to live, you have to forgive yourself, no matter what."

Mariana nodded, "Did that help?" Callie asked, unsure of if it helped or not.

Mariana thought about it for a minute and finally realized what she had to do. She had to apologize to Jesus and Lexi, and then forgive herself. She really didn't know how to do that, but maybe just maybe, with Callie's help, she can eventually learn to move on from the past. "Yeah, it did help. I know I don't say it often and I know we don't often talk, but I'm glad you told me this stuff. It really did helped. I know what I have to do now."

Callie smiled, glad that she got through to Mariana. She said, "No problem." And Mariana did something that shocked Callie.

She hugged her.

"Thanks, again. If I ever need to talk, can I talk to you?" Callie nodded, and hugged Callie back.

Mariana smiled as Callie went back to her bed and finished her homework. She really never got to know Callie, and always thought she was a little weird and didn't want to share her room, but after this talk she realized that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Callie was her sister permanently.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked it. It's not my best, but I was inspired.**

**Anyways, the next chapters of both of my stories should be up soon.**

**And you guys should really listen to the song "You are More" by Tenth Avenue North, it's such a powerful song. 3**

**Until later, Lauren.**


End file.
